The Monstrous Eyesore Formerly Known As The Colony
by Misplaced Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's day and the Wash is having trouble looking around and not being blinded. The Commander has a solution.  One-Shot.


Prompt by goblin_dae

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Time Frame: Any time.<br>Scenario: Wash is all for remembering cultural history, but the school has really overdone it with their colony wide Valentine's Day project and she's about to declare war on the color pink. How does Taylor convince his cynical Lieutenant that the holiday has other charms..?  
>Author: Misplaced Angel<p>

A.N: I wrote this a while back, but I only managed to get around to publishing it now. This is the first time I've managed to write something and complete it (even though it's only a one-shot) and I'm ridiculously proud. Therefore, criticism, reviews and whatnot are greatly appreciated :D

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Alicia Washington was not a weak woman, in any sense of the word. In fact, she probably had more balls than an entire unit put together. She was strong, fierce, independent, and capable of stabbing the enemy with a spoon if it were all she had on hand (not that she was ever seen without her own personal artillery.) <em><br>_

Despite all of that, and much more, Wash felt like whimpering in pain. The reason?

Pink.

The sheer amount of pink that decorated everything as far as the eye could see.

The occasion? Valentine's Day.

Now, Wash was all for remembering history and celebrating holidays, but did they _have _to use so much _PINK? _

Hot pink, soft pastel pink, every shade imaginable decorated the colony. Flowers and hearts placed everywhere, little cupids hanging from every imaginable place, holding their little bows and arrows.

Every house was decorated, every tree covered. The market was a sore sight, the drinks sold there were dyed pink for the occasion, the food shaped into hearts and whatnot.

It would have been tolerable if the decorations were restricted to only the civillian side of the colony, but_ No... _Even the barracks, the towers and the friggin' _command centre_ were decorated in the madness that had swept the colony.

If the decorations weren't enough, everyone was wearing pink today as well. Pink shirts, shorts, tights, pants... You name it, someone was wearing it. Even the soldiers bought into the movement! Since they couldn't exactly dye their uniforms pink, they wore pink, heart shaped pins on their uniforms.

She had half a mind to storm into the hospital and demand mandatory screenings for everyone to make sure there wasn't some contamination in the water that would explain the madness.

Wash suppressed a shudder. It was enough to make a weaker person than she break down and weep.

Despite it all, she held strong, she would not show weakness, and she reserved the right to shoot the next soldier who decided to offer her a heart shaped pin to support the day.

* * *

><p>Wash held her head high while patrolling the streets, and made a valiant effort not to flinch continuously at the onslaught of pink that assaulted her eyes at every turn.<p>

Couples milled about, hand in hand, exchanging sweet nonsense and love filled sighs.

Wash wanted to stomp back to her house. At least there she would be saved from the constant eyesore that had once been called the colony.

Hearing familiar footsteps behind her, she turned, and then quickly looked away, lest she flinch.

Commander Taylor, in all his glory, was wearing pink. He'd exchanged his regular shirt for a pink one. Covered in handprints. It seems like the children had gotten ahold of his wardrobe and decided to _help_ him with the valentines day celebration. Fastened to his shirt was the equally pink pin.

She felt a whimper building in her throat.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he took in her slightly pained expression. The only evidence that she was not... _pleased _with his choice of attire.

He fell into step with her, and she continued on with her patrol, steadfastly keeping her eyes ahead of her, in order not to see the latest travesty that had occurred. Naturally, he could not help but comment on it.

"Something troubling you, Lieutenant?" His amusement was evident in his voice.

She cringed inwardly.

"Not at all, sir."

* * *

><p>Alicia Washington was mere seconds away from bashing her head against the nearest wall. Or desk. Anything to save herself from the constant abuse she was forced to endure.<p>

She was wearing the god forsaken pin.

How it all came to be? Two words. _Nathaniel Taylor. _

It was a calculated attack on his part.

_The bastard tricked me! _

Now that she wasn't overcome with a mad lust and an overwhelming need for release, Alicia groaned in the momentary privacy of her house as she replayed the last hour and a half in her head.

She'd fled home ( in a strict timely fashion that did not show weakness to any unfortunate bystanders witnessing her grand exit) as soon as she could untangle herself from Taylor.

_That bastard..._

Groaning to herself, Alicia tried not to let herself think of the way he was smirking at her... Or the way he touched her... Or the way he made her scream-

God dammit.

She turned to a mirror and eyes the pin attached to her shirt with disgust. And yet, she could not bring herself to remove it.

Turning away from the mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. Time to get back to work, at least then she wouldn't be constantly overrun with delicious images of his eyes cloudy with pleasure and lust, and of his mouth as he finally reached his own release.

Dammit, she'd never be able to concentrate now.

_Damn Taylor._

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lieutenant Alicia Washington unlocked her door and escaped into the sanctity of her own home. Safe, from all the pink.<p>

She sighed, sagging against the counter in her kitchen, and dropped her head onto her arms.

_Thank God it's finally over. _

She felt a movement behind her and instinctively reached for her firearm, when he sprung.

The struggle took less than five minutes, and later Alicia would swear she had no idea how he managed to get her into the bedroom and shackled to the bed.

It was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment. One minute she was in her kitchen, the next she was tied up, naked, in her bed with Taylor smirking at her. Naked.

_Did she mention they were naked?__Again? Her clothes were scattered on the floor... It ribbons. _

_Never let it be known that Nathaniel wasn't talented with a knife...  
><em>  
>She stared at him incredulously, and all he did was smirk. Smugly.<p>

She felt like strangling him.

"Was there something in particular you wanted, Commander?" Alicia's voice drawled slowly, as she fidgeted within the soft, padded handcuffs that had miraculously ended up around her bed posts.

He smirked at her again, his eyes glinting with lust. "Indeed, Lieutenant, there are quite a few things you can do for me, but first, I have a present for you. Something I'm sure you'll find to be very...enjoyable."

She trailed her eyes downwards, slowly. His impressive muscles flexed as they felt the heat of her gaze as she took her time to enjoy the view in front of her.

She moved her eyes even lower, and appreciated the sight in front of her as he twitched in awareness, focusing on her even more, she discovered something odd. New. Different.

Right there, wrapped around the base of her commander's impressive hardness, was a ribbon. A pink ribbon.

His smirk grew even wider as her eyes shot up to his.

"Happy Valentine's Wash." The commanders voice had taken on a deep, rumbling tone. It had never failed to excite her before.

It didn't fail this time either.

* * *

><p>Even later, when almost everyone was asleep, Wash looked around her room from her position of lying on Nathaniel's chest. She sighed in contentment (though she would never admit to it aloud) as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. She turned her head to look at him and his eyes were hazy with satiated pleasure, he smiled at her slowly. Lovingly.<p>

Warmth tingled down her spine.

She decided she didn't mind pink. At least, not with her Commander.

* * *

><p>A.N: As I said earlier, this is my first time writing in several years. Pay no mind to whats already on my profile... I wrote them when I was about.. 13. Go figure.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
